Castleisland
Castleisland were established 16 months ago on June 26th 2008. The club is originally from Kerry Ireland where usually gaelic football is the biggest sport but Castleisland have changed that over the past years. Castleisland were in GW8, Buxton, where they won a lot of competitions and also becoming the best team in the WCA The team currently competes in the CFA. Manager Vinny Murphy admires it a lot as 'there is a lot of competiotion in the CFA and it's tough just to stay in the Prem' The team was one point from entering the Premiership but the team finished fifth and was entered into the Championship. Castleisland were only 3points from the person rannked 1st last season. Castleisland have had a poor season so far after selling their best striker. Catleisland are 10th in the CFA Championship which is disappointing for a side that was in with a chance of winning it at the start of the season but they haven't performed this season. Castleisland hope to reach the Premiership soon. Castleisland's manager is Vinny Murphy who is a young and capable manager and has won many competitions for Castleisland. The 1st competition won was in his 1st season in the WCA where he led the team to the Premiership title.The team remained in the Premiership for 5 seasons but didn't win it again. Castleisland did win the WCA Cup and Non Prem Cup however. The team then moved to XFA to compete against one of Murphy's good friends John Groves. The team comfortably won the XFA Championship. Castleisland's stadium has a capacity of 24,260 however it is being extended to 38,300 after the building of a new 3-tier stand. The team is expected to extend it further and increase the capacity to 50,000. Castleislands highest senior ranking in saunders is 21st which is huge for a team that haven't had the best of players when Castleisland did reach 21st. The Clbu was in the top 25 for 5days when the team just stopped performing. The Manager of the club just hopes 1day they can reach that 21st spot again or even better maybe. The highest youth rank is 72nd. castleisland haven't been known for their youths but they are builiding up a decent youth squad at the moment and they hope they achieve better than 72nd place. A number of quality players have represented the club over their history but it is generally agreed that Mexican winger Hobbit Bermúdez was the greatest player to have ever pulled on the shirt, whilst flamboyant German attacking midfielder Willi Evseev is the star of the current team. The manager personally thinks hobbit bermudez has been a great player but disagrees with the biography and if he had to put someone in that instead of hobbit it would either be ashley young, rafinha or evseev or even johnny evans and he agrees evseev is definitely the star of the current team Current Team GK Renan (30 Years) LB Juan Ramon Perez (33 Years) ''' DC '''Pedro Alcala (30 Years) DC Josiel (26 Years) RB A. Davis (27 Years) ''' AML '''Paolo Chianello (19 Years) AMR Djamel Bakar (30 Years) MC Marco Martina Rini (29 Years) ''' MC '''Raul Gimenez (27 Years) MC Willi Evseev (27 Years) FW Antonio Rotondo (24 Years) (''on loan to As Ivotti '') Dream Team Roque Santa Cruz Jermain Defoe Hobbit Bermudez Willi Evseev Tala Yousif Ashley Young Angeleri J.Evans Alcala Rafinha Tiago Braga